millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Ame Cull
Ame Cull is a freshman girl who has the wacky ability to talk to plants which she obtained from her older sister. She also attends Millard High with other fellow schoolmates. In the old Millard High RP, Ame liked Taylor (a 9th grader boy), but he doesn't know how she feels about him. Ame made friends with a fern named Fern. Fern tries to help Ame get noticed more by Taylor instead of her enemy Kat who also likes Taylor. Ame thinks that Emiko is her "rival" in the art class. In the new Millard High RP, Ame makes a return with Fern. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' March 11 *'Ethnicity:' Greek, half African American (on her dad's side) *'Body Type:' Thin *'Height:' 4"6 *'Hair Color: '''Brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Skin Tone:' Light *'Dominant Hand:' Left Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Painting, Sculpting, Inventing, Playing Guitar, Partying *'Favorite Color:' Orange and Yellow *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Plan B *'Favorite Type of Music:' Pop and Rock N' Roll *'Favorite Food:' Fruit Parfait and Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches *'Favorite TV Show:' Degrassi, Victorious, I-Carly *'Favorite Book:' Hates Reading *'Favorite Movie:' Easy A, Despicable Me, Jack and Jill Report Card *'English:' C *'Math:' D *'History:' C *'Biology:' C *'Computers:' F *'Gym:' F *'Astrology:' D *'Art:' A+ *'Music:' A+ *'Cooking:' B *'Drama:' C *'Health:' F *'Spanish:' N/A Relationships With Other Characters Amanda Jane Marshall Amanda Jane is Ame's older cousin. Ame feels a bit intimidated by Amanda Jane's smartness but knows that she herself is special in certain talents. Ame doesn't know that her parents told Amanda Jane to watch her while she's at school. Though despite some of their differences, they are good friends since Ame is friendly. She also protects Amanda Jane from Jacob's flirty attempts. Fern Dumitru In the Old Millard High RP, Ame first talked to Fern through her plant-talking abilities. They hit it off well. Ame always asked Fern how to make Taylor notice her. In the New Millard High RP, Taylor doesn't come back and Ame is a bit sad, but has Fern alongside her. Kat Lupin In the Old Millard High RP, she and Kat were fighting for Taylor, even though he finds them both weird. Although in the New Millard High RP, since Taylor isn't in the RP, Ame and Kat have actually gotten along more. Zach Penguin Ame doesn't know much about Zach other than the fact that they're going to prom together. She often finds him weird at times but very friendly. During prom, Ame impressed Zach with her MTV moves. When he was dancing badly and Scotto was making fun of him, she kicked it up a notch on her dance moves. They then went to the photo booth. Afterwards, they shared their first kiss in the dark. Ame still is unsure of Zach after prom but is willing to protect him from teasers, even if it means getting hurt as well. Mandy Impertinent --Under Construction-- Emette Smithe --Under Construction-- Jacob McRye Ame tries her best to keep Jacob away from Amanda Jane. What Happens To Her In Science #Nothing(since Fern was the guinea pig) #Turned Bald Gallery Ame Tinier Me.png|Ame in Tinier Me. Ame MySims.png|Ame in MySims. Ame's Dreamy Prom Dress.png|Ame's prom appearance. Ame Normal.png|Ame's Total Drama Appearance. Ame Lunaii.png|Ame's Lunaii Appearance. Ame South Park.png|Ame's South Park Appearance. Ame BannedStory.png|Ame's BannedStory appearance. Ame Otaku.gif|Ame's Otaku Appearance. Ame the Fortune Teller.png|Ame dressed as a fortune teller for Halloween. Ame School Girl.png|Ame 'School Girl' Appearance. Ame Gaia New.png|Ame Gaia. Ame Sims 3 YA.png|Ame in Sims 3. Ame Sonic.png|Ame in Sonic form. Ame Child Full Body.png|Ame as a child in Sims 3. undefined|undefined|link=undefined Trivia *In the ''Old RP, Ame's older sister Jamie made a cameo although it was only when Ame was at home. In the New RP, Fern only mentions Jamie *In the Old RP, Ame had a crush on Taylor. But in the New RP, she doesn't have any, although Zach asks Ame to prom which she agrees to going with him. *Ame lives with her parents and her two sisters. *She is the middle child of her family while Mira is the youngest and Jamie is the oldest. *The reason why Ame wears a bandanna is because of her constant fear of her "really" long hair. *Ame's hair was dyed pink after the prom weekend. How it happened is unconfirmed. *Although Ame fears of her long hair being revealed, she is actually more scared of everything else. *So far, some people have mentioned Ame's height at her age. The reason for her height is either because she hasn't hit her growth spurt yet or it is due to one of Amanda Jane's experiments that caused Ame to be short. *Before Ame, her family, and her relatives moved, she was less shy at her old school and was friends with everyone (including the mean kids). * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Characters in The Old RP Category:Freshmen Category:Good Characters Category:Secretive13's Characters